bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Linia Czasu/Mahri Nui
right|thumb|280 px|Mahri Nui *██ Kanohi Ignika znika w oceanie. *██ Hahli płynie za nią. *██ Nieznany Ta-Matoranin ratuje Hahli od wysokiego ciśnienia. *██ Jaller ratuje Matorana, który wyjawia informacje o Zaginionym Mieście, póżniej Matoranin umiera. *██ Reysa zostaje zabity przez Gigantyczną Kałamarnicę. *██ Defilak staje się na miesiąc Liderem Rady w Mahri Nui i postanawia z towarzyszami wyruszyć w głąb Czarnych Wód. *██ Kyrehx znajduje Ignikę i zostaje przez nią przeklęta. *██ Kałamarnica widzi maskę i alarmuje Kalmaha. *██ Kyrehx biegnie pokazać maskę Radzie i zostaje zaatakowana przez wodorosty ożywione przez Maskę Życia. *██ Dekar ratuje ją od wodorostów. *██ Kyrehx daje maskę Dekarowi. *██ Dekar wkłada Ignikę do plecaka i wyrusza na wodne łowy. *██ Defilak, Gar, Sarda, i Idris podróżują do Czarnych Wód za pomocą łodzi podwodnej Defilaka. *██ Łódź Defilaka zostaje zaatakowana przez Rekiny Takea, a pasażerowie zabrani przez Pridaka. *██ Ehlek szturmuje za pomocą Jadowitych Węgorzy miasto Mahri Nui. *██ Dekar zostaje zaatakowany przez parę Węgorzy, jednak Rahi kierują się na Mahri Nui. *██ Dekar, myśląc, czemu nie mógł zranić węgorzy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że został przeklęty przez maskę i płynie do Mahri Nui. *██ Matoranie z Mahri Nui walczą z Rahi Ehleka. *██ Kyrehx zostaje złapana przez Carapara i zabrana do Takadoxa. *██ Takadox hipnotyzuje Kyrehx, i myśli, że Ignika jest w Mahri Nui. *██ Gar, Idris, Defilak, i Sarda zostają napadnięci przez Pridaka i zabrani do więziennej jaskini. *██ Pridak bierze Sardę i osłabia jego pole powietrza, i wrzuca go do ławicy Takea. *██ Sarda zostaje uratowany przez Lesovikka. *██ Oboje zostają zaatakowani przez Karzahniego i Sarda się mutuje. *██ Takadox rozkazuje Caraparowi zatrzymać Ehleka i jego armię Jadowitych Węgorzy, bo myśli, że maska jest w Mahri Nui i ten szturm może zniszczyć Ignikę. *██ Dekar myśli, że to wina maski i postanawia ją zniszczyć. *██ Defilak słucha historię Barraki wspomnianą przez Pridaka. *██ Pridak pyta Defilaka, gdzie może być maska. *██ Carapar zostawia Kyrehx i płynie, by zatrzymać Ehleka. *██ Takadox i Kalmah znajdują Mantaxa w starym Dole, gdzie spotykają Zyglaki. *██ Nocturn znajduje ich i Takadox zostawia go. *██ Kalmah zabiera Mantaxa, żeby znaleźć razem maskę. *██ Dekar dociera do jaskini znajdującej się daleko od miasta, gdzie może zniszczyć maskę. *██ Kalmah i Mantax znajdują go i atakują. *██ Gar i Idris planują wydostać się z jaskini. *██ Wybuch tworzy wyjście i oni wracają do Mahri Nui. *██ Defilak nie pozwala Pridakowi zabrać Ignikę. *██ Ignika tworzy na 300 stóp Jadowitego Węgorza, żeby się uratować od Dekara. *██ Ignika daje Dekarowi wizję swojej przeszłości. *██ Defilak i Kyrehx rozbijają świetlne kamienie miasta, by ukryć Mahri Nui przed 100-metrowym węgorzem. *██ Pridak atakuje Jadowite Węgorze. *██ Carapar and Ehlek idą do jaskini Pridaka. *██ Jadowity Węgorz słyszy dźwięki walki dobiegające z Korytarza, co oznacza przybycie Toa Inika. *██ Węgorz owija się wokół Korytarza i zaczyna go miażdzyć. *██ Brutaka dowiaduje się o Masce i płynie, by zatrzymać Dekara. *██ Nie chcąc, by Brutaka zabrał maskę Pridak rozkazuje Gigantycznej Kałamarnicy zabrać Brutakę do Czarnych Wód. *██ Barraki dotykają Ignikę, przez co uwalniają błysk światła. *██ Jadowity Węgorz łamie Korytarz. *██ Zakon Mata Nui traci kontakt z agentem w Mahri Nui. *██ Toa Inika przemieniają się przez falę energi Igniki w formy oddychające pod wodą. Ich maski i bronie również się przemieniają. *██ Toa Mahri walczą z 100-metrowym węgorzem, używają moce nowych masek i pokonują go. *██ Dekar wypływa z wodnej jaskini, jako klon Strażnika Dołu, Hydraxona. *██ Teridax w formie gazu Antydermis pojawia się i planuje zdobyć Ignikę. *██ Toa Nuparu znajduje Mahri Nui i płynie w kierunku wioski. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Mahritoran. *██ Defilak mówi Toa, że jeśli są Toa, to jeden z nich będzie chronił Mahri nui, a piątka Toa odbije Pola Powietrza z rąk Kerasów. *██ Matoro wchodzi do miasta, ale okazuje się, że teraz oddycha wodą. *██ Toa Inika spotykają Barraki i przeganiają Kerasy z Pól. *██ Pridak myśli, że oni też są więźniami Dołu. *██ Barraki atakują Toa i zabierają do jaskini. *██ Barraki myślą, co zrobić z Ignika. Postanawiają dać ją Nocturnowi. *██ Carapar i Kalmah stay behind to guard the tunnels. *██ Nuparu, używając Kanohi Volitak, Maski Ciszy, wchodzi do jaskini Hahli i pyta ją, czy wie coś o Lidze Sześciu Królestw. *██ Hewkii, używając Garai, Maski Grawitacji ucieka z jaskini. *██ Matoro zostaje złapany przez Hydraxona. *██ Jaller i Kongu próbują uciec z jaskini Baaraki i przy okazji zabierają Kraba Hahnah ze sobą. Kongu wzywa potworną kreaturę z głębin za pomocą Kanohi Zatth, Maski Wzywania, by mogli uciec. *██ Nuparu znajduje pokój z skarbami. Znajduje Miotacze Cordak i je testuje. *██ Toa spotykają się z Hewkiim i z Nuparu. Sześciu Toa bierze po jednym Cordaku, z wyjątkiem Kongu, który bierze jeszcze drugi na miejsce swojej broni. Jaller montuje Cordak na grzbiecie Hahnaha. *██ Matoro zostaje "pod opieką" robota Maxilosa, i jego zwierzęcia Spinaxa. Nagle Teridax przejmuje Maxilosa i uwalnia Matoro, aby nie zdradził jego tożsamośći. *██ Po ponownym spotkaniu z Defilakiem, przywódca Matoran nadaje Inika nowy tytuł: Toa Mahri. *██ W Zębach Brzytwiastych Wielorybów, Nocturn uzyskał nową zdolność dzięki Masce Zycia. Wypróbowując nową zdolność, nie patrzy jak stworzenie o nazwie Gadunka wchodzi pod Ignikę i otrzymuje rozmiary Hydraxona. Nocturn ucieka z Maską do Ehleka z zapytaniem go, czy wie coś więcej o masce. *██ Toa rozdzielają się na grupy, Kongu z Jallerem, Hewkii z Nuparu, i Maxilos z Matoro. Hahli szuka sama. *██ Jaller i Kongu zostają zaatakowani przez kałamarnice, kiedy szukali Igniki w jaskiniach. *██ Hahli zostaje zaatakowana i oszołomiona przez Mantaxa i jego kolców na głowie. *██ Nuparu i Hewkii widzą Ignikę, ale szybko zostają zaatakowani przez Ehleka i jego Jadowitych Węgorzy. *██ Matoro i Maxilos/Teridax spotykają Takadoxa i Pridaka, i rozpoczynają walkę między rekinami Takea i wskrzeszonymi wojownikami. *██ Toa Jaller ratuje siebie i Kongu po przez zwiększenie temperatury swego ciała i ciała Kongu. Kalmah i Carapar opowiedzili Toa swoją historię dawnej władzy. Jaller dał im propozycję: znajdą Maskę Życia i podzielą się nią. Kalmah powiedział, że zawrą układ, ale pod jednym warunkiem - zabiją Pridaka. *██ Toa Hahli używa Faxon, kopiuje zdolność ochrony przed jadem. *██ Hewkii zbudził Nuparu. Kiedy Toa Ziemi zdziwił się że mogą stąd wyjść kiedy zechcą, Hewkii wskazał mu ławicę węgorzy zamieszkujących rów. Nuparu wezwał słupy ziemi, a Hewkii poraził węgorze. Kiedy Hewkii skończył z węgorzami użył Garai, aby sprawić by rekin wpłynął wprost między ławicę węgorzy elektrycznych dowodzonych przez Ehleka, po czym uciekli. *██ Toa Nuva pojawiają się w Wielkiej Świątynii i znajdują zwój na misję daną przez Axonna. W zwoju jest lista przygotowań na przebudzenie Mata Nui. Pierwsze zadanie: Ponownie przebudzić rój Bohrok. *██ Toa Nuva ruszają na Mata Nui i uwalniają Bahragi. *██ Toa Nuva płyną na Odinę, by odzyskać Włócznię Artakhi. Pokonują Miniona i Airwatchera. *██ Toa Nuva, wewnątrz fortecy The Shadoweda One dowiadują się, że włócznia jest na wyspie Xia. *██ Toa Nuva na Xia łapią Roodakę i jej moc powoduje efekt cofnięcia mutacji Rahaga i zmienia ich w Toa Hagah. Onua zostaje pokonany przez Icaraxa, który zdobył Włócznię. * ██Toa Nuva podróżują do Karzahni, gdzie Icarax ich dorwał. Uwalniają Matoran, ale zostają pokonani przez Icaraxa. Przedtem Gali zniszczyła krainę Novą Blast. *██ Matoro i Pridak kontynuują walkę, nagle pojawiają się Węgorze Ehleka. Dają one Matoro i Maxilosowi czas do ucieczki. *██ Maxilos/Teridax prowadzi Matoro w głąb Dołu. Znajduje tam szczątki Tuyet i rozkazuje Matoro wskrzesić ją. *██ Matoro ożywia Tuyet za pomocą Maski i Teridax mu mówi, że potrzebuje Włócznii Artakhi do zrekonstruowania Kamienia Nui. *██ Matoro, Maxilos, i Tuyet płyną do Mahri Nui i spotykają Hahli, którą zostawiają. *██ Trójka spotyka Icaraxa, który daje im Włócznię Artakhi. *██ Maxilos walczy z Karzahni i pokonuje jego armię Manas. Władca koszmarów daje mu wizję, ale Teridax wchodzi do jego umysłu i odpycha go w skały. *██ Lesovikk, Sarda, i Idris podchodzą do Karzahniego i znajdują go w jaskini. *██ Karzahni używa Olisi do stworzenia wizji drużyny Lesovikka. *██ Lesovikk łamie wizję i zwycięża Karzahniego, który wpada w pułapkę. *██ Botar teleportuje Karzahniego daleko stąd i Idris wraca do Mahri Nui. Sarda i Lesovikk ruszają w podróż. *██ Maxilos/Teridax odtwarza Kamień Nui za pomocą Włócznii Artakhi ale Brutaka atakuje go, wzywa Botara, żeby zabrał Włócznię daleko. *██ W czasie walki z Brutaką, Teridax biegnie, by zatrzymać Hydraxona przed zniszczeniem Igniki. *██ Toa Inika wracają do Mahri Nui, ale Defilak oznajmia im, że muszą powstrzymać niebezpieczeństwo. Ga-Matoranka mówi, że się zbliża armia płaszczek do Mahri Nui - z Hahli jako dowódczynią. *██ Nocturn, szukając Ehleka, natrafia na Hydraxona. Mówi mu, że zginął w czasie Kataklizmu, ale Hydraxon jest klonem, więc nie pamięta. Hydraxon pokonuje Nocturna w szybkiej walce, i znajduje maskę. Chciał ją zabrać, ale część świadomości Dekara mówi mu, by ją zniszczył. Hydraxon daje Ignikę na skałę i odpala z miotacza. *██ Mahri poszukują Toa Hahli. Maxilos, który przyłączył się do Mahri, mówi im, że muszą zniszczyć Korytarz, by Voya Nui wróciła do Kontynentu. *██ Toa Nuva rozdzielają się, by prędzej wykoać zadania. Tahu i Kopaka niszczą dużo aktywnych wulkanów, Onua i Pohatu zdobywają Serce Visoraków, Gali zapisuje lokalizację Czerwonej Gwiazdy za pomocą teleskopu Mata Nui i Lewa rusza do Onu-Koro, znajduje słoneczny zegar i daje go do Archiw Metru Nui. *██ Botar zabiera Toa Nuva na Daxię, gdzie są świadkami użycia Włócznii Artakhi, która naprawia wszechświat. *██ Toa Nuva zostają teleportowani na Artakhę. *██ W Dole Hahli bierze maskę, zanim pocisk Hydraxona trafia w nią. Póżniej Hydraxon znów odpala, Mantax łapie Maskę Życia, i zabiera energię Hahli i Hydraxona, stając się silniejszym i eliminuje strażnika Dołu i Toa Wody na jakiś czas. *██ Kiedy Toa Mahri znajdują ją, Hydraxon i Mantax uciekają, ale nie na długo. *██ Matoro dołącza do Toa Mahri i pomaga im ewakuować Matoran z Mahri Nui i Voya Nui do podziemnego schronienia by mogli przeczekać atak. Pomaga im Axonn. *██ Toa Mahri spotykają Piraka, zmutowanych i jeszcze wścieklejszych niż poprzednio. Axonn łapie gang i zabiera do Zakonu. *██ Axonn daje Toa Mahri "żywy wehikuł", którym jest Toa Terrain Crawler, dzięki którym ruszają do bitwy. *██ Barraki spotykają się i Mantax pokazuje im Kontrakt Zdrady, i ich pyta, który z Barraki zdradził resztę. *██ Maxilos dociera do Hydraxona. *██ Barraki ponownie się spotykają i dowiadują się, że Takadox jest zdrajcą. *██ Matoro i Jaller zdobywają Ignika, ale muszą jeszcze pokonać wrogów. *██ Hewkii spotyka Gadunkę-giganta, i szybko ją pokonuje używając Łańcuchów Elektryczności. *██ Jaller dosięga Igniki, ale Hydraxona łapie go i rzuca nim w skalną ścianę i próbuje znowu zniszczyć Maskę Życia. *██ Maxilos/Teridax, uwolniony, zostaje sparaliżowany przez Mantax. *██ Matoro widzi Teridaxa, który zbliża się do Jallera walczącego z Hydraxonem. Matoro zamraża go, żeby się nie wydostał. *██ Jaller używa mocy Ognia i "rozpala" wokół Hydraxona, i przypadkowo uwalnia Maxilosa.. *██ Hydraxon i Teridax walczą ze sobą. *██ Matoro odbiera wrogom Ignikę. Jaller i Matoro stają do walki z Teridaxem, ale opuszcza ich słowami "Mam własne powody." *██ Toa Mahri ponownie się spotykają, ale spotykają także Gadunkę, 100-metrowego Jadowitego Węgorza, i starożytną bestię Rahi, którą Kongu wcześniej wezwał. *██ Hahli i Kongu łapią Rahi, Hewkii obniża ciężar Węgorza i Gadunka wraca do oryginalnej formy. *██ Mahri używają swych Cordak Blasterów do odpalania w Korytarz, który miażdży Mahri Nui, i Voya Nui szybko rusza w głąb Dołu. *██ Mahri ruszają do walki z Barraki, ale Ignika robi się szara, co oznacza, że Mata Nui umiera. *██ Mahri walczą z Barraki, a Matoro płynie za Voya Nui. Wyprzedza tonącą wyspę i wchodzi do korytarza prowadzącego do Karda Nui. Wyspa blokuje wyjście. *██ Zbroja Maxilosa zostaje zniszczona, i esencja Makuty znika. *██ Z powrotem w Dole, Toa Mahri przegrywają bitwę. Jaller używa Nova Blastu Ognia, by zabić Barraki. *██ Matoro nakłada Ignikę i poświęca się, ożywiając Wielkiego Ducha. Teleportuje Toa Mahri z powrotem na Metru Nui, uczynia z nich istotami oddychającymi powietrzem. *██ Matoro zamienia się w energię i wybucha. Ignika spada na Karda Nui. *██ Vakama spotyka Toa Mahri i informuje ich, że Matoro nie żyje. *██ Jakiś czas póżniej, na Artahce, Toa Nuva dostają Adaptacyjne Uzbrojenie i Artaka teleportuje ich na Karda Nui.